Shattered: The Hearts That Can't Move On
by xpetunia
Summary: Love is complicated. No matter how tough it is, trying to forget the person you love can never love you the same way, the agony will come back. It torments and servers your heart like broken glass; impossible to put it back together. Wounded and Shattered.
1. Chapter 1: Commencement

**~~~ Author's Notes**

**First and Foremost. Lemme just warn you people. This is a TurtlexHuman story, so if you don't like, DONT READ. Secondly, this is my very first story I have ever made in my entire lifetime with the help of my beta reader, Dragonblooded! Thirdly, this is a slow-pace story so please be patient about it. I want to describe most of the new and old characters in the story. And of course, there ARE turtles in this story 'cause IT'S A TMNT STORY. :D So anyways, please enjoy reading it! :)**

* * *

**Chapter One: Commencement**

_Her vision turned black. She was trapped, surrounded by strangers screaming and holding cameras._

_"Ella! Ella! Look over here!"_

_"How do you feel about being in the Cover Girl magazine?"_

_"Ms. Stone, are you having a romantic relationship again?"_

_"Did you have a fight with one of your relatives?"_

_'Ella,' she thought. 'That's my sister.' Her vision came clear and her light brown eyes widened, alarmed that she was now facing her sister._

_She was tall and gorgeous. Her vanilla blonde hair went down to her waist, right in the middle of her short red dress. Her hazel eyes glowed like glittering stars in space. Her skin looked flawless, tanned and silky from head to toe. Ella looked like a beautiful goddess.__Tension filled the air when she spoke._

_"Jocelyn?"_

_Everything about her was irritating. She hated it._

_She turned the opposite way and ran. She didn't want to face her sister. Not ever. She could still hear that voice, calling her name in the distance._

_"Jocelyn! Jocelyn, please wait!"_

_Jocelyn's vision flashed white by the cameras around her. "No! Go away!" She violently pushed away the people encircling her. Suddenly, more people appeared and surrounded her, making her feel claustrophobic. "No…go away…help…" Her vision went hazy and the voices all around her started to fade before she fainted on the red carpet. Emma's voice echoed in the distance._

_"Jocelyn! Jocelyn!"_

_"Jocelyn!"_

"..celyn!"

"JOCELYN!"

Jocelyn whipped her head up from the counter, surprised by the sudden voice coming from her 67 year-old manager, Pepe Antonio de Villeton. He owned one of the most famous restaurants in New York City called Antonio's Pizza. Thank the Lord she was back to reality. She never wanted to experience that dream again. Suddenly, she received a powerful thump on her head by her boss, who had been holding a dough roller.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to sleep on the job?!"

Pepe's voice was extremely loud; it made her ear split apart. His shouting attracted the people inside the restaurant, making her situation worse.

"Sorry, Pepe. I didn't have enough sleep last night..."

"'Not enough sleep'?! This is the _fourth time_ this week I caught you doing this!"

Noticing the people looking at their direction, he sighed, calming himself down a little. "Jocelyn, at least try to stay awake. Go to sleep a bit earlier next time."

Jocelyn pressed both hands over her eyes, feeling worn out after that nightmare. "I'm sorry."

"…Did something happen recently making you lose your naptime? Do you want a break?"

Although Pepe was a strict middle aged man, he was also sympathetic. Whenever someone in the job was having a tough time, he was there to assist you, even if it wasn't related to the job. But get the man angry, and you'd end up having broken bones in every inch of your body. That's why Pepe was one of her favorite people. He seemed more like her grandfather than her boss.

She shook her head. "I'm fine. Nothing really happened, Pepe. I promise I'll try to get some more sleep tonight."

"Alright then. But be prepared 'cause you'll be delivering tomorrow."

Ah yes. Delivering pizza was her favorite. No, not really. It _sucked_. Jocelyn was never the sociable person in high school so she hated seeing other people, especially when the person who ordered the pizza turns out to be one of the students in her school. Yeah, if that ever happens, she'd commit suicide. She could almost imagine them laughing at her Antonio's Pizza outfit. Truly embarrassing. Pepe knew she hated to be the delivery girl but it was the only way to keep her awake.

Her work-shift was over at 7:30 P.M., so she grabbed her skateboard and headed home. By the time she got to her apartment building she stopped at the door, room 103. When she stepped into the room after fitting her keys in the keyhole, she was greeted by a Great white Pyrenees. "Hey, Bubba!" she happily opened her arms as the large dog tackled the girl, licking her right cheek.

"Momma! Jocelyn's home!" shouted a 6-year-old boy; Peter Stone, who had been adopted by Jocelyn's aunt. He sat on the small couch in the living room watching SpongeBob.

Jocelyn sat on the couch and smiled. "Hey, Pete. How was school today?"

"It was good. We learned math today!"

"Oh, really?" she asked the boy, as if math was a good thing. Jocelyn never loved math. She hated it with a passion.

He cheerfully nodded. "Yup! I like math!"

"That's _great_!" She lied. Peter didn't know how evil math could be sometimes. Well, the boy was still young. One day, he'd change his mind.

"Dinner's in the fridge, hon'." She turned around to face her aunt, Darcy Stone, who had just finished drying her damp auburn hair.

"Thanks, Auntie. But I couldn't really focus on work today and now I'm tired. I'll eat it in the morning." Jocelyn got up from her seat and ruffled Pete's brown hair. "Anything new at work?"

Aunt Darcy sighed. "Not a single report. Everything's about the stupid weather and robbing banks. I want to discover something new, something that will blow people's minds away! And I've been waiting for 3 weeks."

Her light brown orbs enlarged, looking over at her Aunt. "Shit, for 3 weeks?! At least report about the people robbing banks. You can't just wait for something to happen! It'll take forever!" Peter wasn't startled by her reaction. He was too focused on SpongeBob singing the Campfire Song Song, He began to sing along.

Aunt Darcy slouched on the couch, "I tried, but apparently the boss desires something that's motivating. If my crew and I don't have anything in four days, we're done for. Do me a favor, will ya? Just keep your eyes peeled open for anything that's interesting and inform it to me."

Darcy looked like a dead beat hippo. Was her boss really that eager to discover a new story? Whatever the reason is, it was giving her aunt a difficult time. 'Cause the look on her aunt's face wasn't attractive like it always was. Her appearance looked like she didn't sleep once in 3 three days, maybe more. She really needed her help.

"I'll keep a look-out."

Her aunt formed a small smile. "Thanks, hon'. And make sure you get to sleep _early_ this time." That last part sounded annoyed. Truth to be told, Jocelyn did have a habit of staying up late, thanks to her aunt having bought her the iPhone 4S. But today, she needed a massive amount of sleep.. Tomorrow was a big day for her.

She walked into her small bedroom. The walls were painted turquoise and the floor was made out of wood. One bunk bed above her desk, a closet, two windows, a bookshelf, and almost all the furniture every bedroom has. Apart from having a TV; she really needed that. But either way, she quite enjoyed having her own bedroom for once. Back then, she had to share with her sister.

Forcefully, Jocelyn shook the thoughts away. She changed into her Totoro footie pajamas, tied her wavy strawberry blonde hair into a bun, and prepared her outfit for school tomorrow; a tank top with high-wasted short, Jordan sneakers, and a beanie. Not too plain, not too much. Thinking about school made her cringe. Not that she hated the school; she just hated some people there. You didn't even have to know why. It's pretty obvious. 'Cause it was high school.

She glanced at the clock on the wall; it said 11:30. "Damn. Already?" She cautiously opened her door, checking if her Aunt was asleep. And thank the Lord she was. Jocelyn imagined what would've happened if she wasn't; she'd sleep on a hospital bed that night.

She climbed on her bunk bed and turned off the lights. Snuggling beneath the blanket and finding a comfortable position, she began to lose consciousness.

_CRASH!_

Jocelyn opened her eyes and looked at the window where she heard the loud crash. "What the hell was that?" Suddenly, more noises came. She heard the sounds of metal clashing and…beams shooting? She frowned, thinking it was those stupid teenagers playing around in the alleyways again. "Annoying brats. I'll seriously pound them this time!"

Stomping her feet furiously on the floor, she opened her window and looked out to growl and shout at the kids. And it appears that it wasn't kids… or humans! Horrified, she couldn't believe the sight she was seeing. Right before her eyes was sixteen mechanical robots battling against four giant turtles…TURTLES.

Jocelyn rapidly moved into the darkness of her room, carefully making sure she was hidden from the strange-looking creatures. '_W-What should I do?!'_ she thought in panic. '_I should tell Aunt Darcy about this!'_

Then something clicked.

She remembered what Aunt Darcy had said. '_I want to discover something new, something that will blow people's minds away!' Do me a favor, will ya? Just keep your eyes peeled open for anything that's interesting and inform it to me.'_

Jocelyn knew. This would be the perfect opportunity to record a video and show it to Aunt Darcy! Though they looked a little odd, it would certainly be interesting! It was perfect! '_This could help Aunt Darcy out with her work. The video will be seen from country to country. And we'll become rich and famous! Ha! Suck on that, Channel 6!'_

One problem; Jocelyn wasn't sure if the creatures were real and not just some random people in costumes. She took a peek at the creatures. They all looked so focused on their enemies while they attacked them. It seems like the turtles were winning. '_They look real to me.'_ She grabbed her iPhone and started to record each turtle carefully.

First, she concentrated on the tall purple-masked turtle. Jocelyn could see differences between the four turtles, and not just because of their color-coded eyewear. Apparently, the purple turtle was the tallest among the other turtles with an olive green skin tone. His hands grasped tightly around a 6 foot-tall Bo staff. The turtle twirled his Bo staff as he took a few steps towards the mechanical robot. Creating a special surprise attack, he lunched forward, placing the staff vertically while using it to lift his weight up and strike the mechanical robot with his foot. Without turning around, he swung his staff on the next opponent coming up behind him and knocked him down. It was like he knew the robot was coming all along.

"Incredible," she muttered to herself. "Never knew I would see four giant reptiles fighting in real life."

Suddenly, Jocelyn was startled by a guy's voice. "BOOYAKASHA!"

Due to the sudden holler, she turned her phone around to view where the voice had come from.

The phone examined an orange-masked turtle. Unlike the purple turtle, this certain creature has a lime-green skin tone with freckles on both of his cheeks. He also happened to be the smallest of the turtles. He smirked as he defeated one of the mechanical robots with his nunchuks. He looked over his shoulder as three robots surrounded him, gripping their guns. Lifting his nunchuks, he began to spin and twirl them. His sudden speed was too expeditious for the robots to make their attack. The turtle swung his weapon at a 180 degree angle, striking them all down in one shot.

"Aww yeah, dudes! Three points for Mikey!" he shouted, doing a quick victory dance. Jocelyn giggled at the sight. His dance was interrupted by a large hand, hitting the little guy on the head.

"Now's not the time to do your stupid victory dances, Mikey," said another turtle who wore a red mask.

Jocelyn immediately moved her phone and observed the red-masked turtle. Compared to the other turtles, he had the darkest skin tone. The red-masked turtle was also the second smallest. But despite his height, he wore a tough look and seemed the most buff out of all the turtles. He focused back on his enemies and dashed towards the robot, leaping onto the mechanical machine. He violently stabbed it multiple times with his two sai.

Jocelyn winced at the sight. She saw the slimy brain-like creatures crawl away from its damaged robot, frightened.

_'Damn. If I was in that situation, I'd do the same,'_ she thought to herself, still cringing at the brutal scene.

Attempting to ignore the cruel sight, she held her phone over the last turtle.

This turtle was the second tallest among the others. He wore a blue mask and had a forest-green skin tone. Evaluating the differences between him and the rest, he seemed to Jocelyn to be more serious and focused on his opponents than the others. He patiently raised his two ninjato swords, making a perfect fighting stance. He patiently waited for sudden movements of the mechanical robots to begin so he could perform his attack. Tension began to develop as Jocelyn zoomed in on her phone to create a better view. The robots launched forward, shooting beams at the turtle. He sprinted and quickly deflected the beams with his swords. The blue-masked turtle flipped twice into the air, swiping straight through the robot's body. Still keeping his stern face, he looked over at the left-over robots. He dashed forward and gracefully sliced them all in half.

Jocelyn was astonished. She never witnessed such bizarre creatures battling like this before. After the combat, Jocelyn saw the rest of the brain-like creatures scuttling away. The four turtles cheered their victory.

"Aww yeah, bros! High Three!" shouted the orange turtle, Mikey. The others responded to him by high-threeing each other.

"Great job, you guys," said the blue turtle, putting his two swords behind his back. "We should probably head back now. It's getting late and Master Splinter might be concerned about us."

"I agree," replied the purple turtle with a mischievous smirk. "I have to arrange some corrections on my processor."

The red turtle looked at the purple turtle with a mischievous smirk. "Oh? Do you mean the pictures of April in your data folder?"

The purple turtle flushed and formed a furious face, spun around to face the red turtle. "Raph!"

Raphael snickered, raising his hands in defense. "Alright, alright! Calm down, Don. I was just messin' with you."

"Guys! Remember that we're on the surface. Meaning, we're supposed to be quiet!" demanded the blue turtle.

Mikey planted his hand on his eldest brother's shoulder. "No worries, Leo. Nobody's gonna wake up and see us. You gotta learn how to chilllll, son."

Jocelyn scoffed to herself. '_A bit too late for that.'_

She ended the video. "Once this video goes on TV, the Stones will be stinkin' rich!" That sounded selfish. But what other choice does she have? Sure, she'd feel bad for the turtles of people finding them like they were their prey, but her aunt needed this, badly. If she didn't have a story for her, she'd end up losing her job; and being broke!

Jocelyn unintentionally banged her head on the wall, causing the bookshelf to fall down. All the books and her action figures fell, making loud crashes.

The four turtles looked up to her window. "What was that?" said Leo.

Raph cracked his knuckles, "Looks like we have company."

_'Shit. Shit. Shit.'_ Jocelyn's face went pale. She could almost hear them climbing up the fire escape. She moved deeper into the darkness of her room, hoping they won't see her. If they had night vision, she'd be screwed. Jocelyn braced herself as the clanging of the fire escape grew louder.

Suddenly, the door flew open, showing a tall figure who flicked on the lights. '_Aunt Darcy.'_ She wore a bathrobe and her auburn hair was up around Velcro rollers. Her emerald eyes were like green fire. She put on a furious face. "JOCELYN! I knew you were awake again! And you're on your phone?! Gimme it right now, young lady!"

Jocelyn stuttered, "A-Auntie… I-I was just-"

Darcy cut her off. "NOT a single word. I told you to sleep early! How are ya going to school with those bags under your eyes? And who wears footie pajamas at age 16? No guys will fall for you in that thing you're wearing! Childish! By the way, did you have a Valentine last year? No? I didn't think so! You probably won't have one this year either! Now, gimme the Goddamn phone!"

_Ouch._ She wasn't this harsh before. Probably 'cause she had been so exhausted today. Jocelyn would need to apologize in the morning. She didn't respond and handed over her phone. "But Auntie, hear me out! I would've slept early this time but I saw something strange outside and-!"

"Didn't I say not to speak? If you ever go to sleep late again, I'll throw your phone away! Am I clear?"

Watching Aunt Darcy walking out of the room, she felt Jocelyn grabbing her leg. "No! Please, Auntie! I'm deeply sorry for staying up again. Just don't throw away my phone. It's like my child! MY LIFE!" Jocelyn kept on pleading while her Aunt ignored her, heading towards the trashcan. "NOOOOO!"

The four turtles stood still, hiding on the fire escape and watched the odd girl getting dragged by the old woman. The turtles sweat-dropped except for one turtle, Mikey, who was chuckling at the scene.

"So," said Raph, completely evading the piercing noises coming from the window. "Anyone up for pizza back at home?"

"I'm in," responded the others, jumping down from the fire escape. They all climbed down to the sewers and closed it shut with the NYC manhole cover.

-End of Chapter 1

* * *

**~~~Author's Notes:**

**So, that's the story so far, folks! Hopefully you'll look forward to the next chapter. Just so y'know, I am a really slow writer so I deeply apologize for that. Make sure to Comment! ^^ Here's a sneak-peek of the Next Up-coming chapter:**

_Jocelyn's eyes expanded, again staring at the blue eyes. She came back to her senses and realized she was face-to-face with one of the turtles; the turtle with the blue mask, hanging upside-down outside her window. Her face paled and mouth hung open._

_"AAAHHHHHH!"_

_~ xpetunia ~_

**Dragonblooded: Hi-lo. I'm the beta here, so if you do happen to spot any grammar errors, you can save Petunia the trouble and shoot me a PM telling me to get my act together. Also, I don't beta the author's notes, so that's all Petunia there. You can't blame me for that. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected Welcoming

**~~~Authors Notes:**

**Yesterday, I went to the mall with my friend and she and I went to Spencers. I discovered something in there that I shouldn't have seen. So the people, who are younger than me, DO NOT go in Spencers unless you think you're old enough to. And I honestly don't know why they would sell those kinds of things. Just a little warning for you young peeps out there. ^_^ Anyways, thank you for the reviews! I'll try to get into more detail, maybe in a few chapters. :) So, the second chapter is finally here! Read & Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Unexpected Welcoming**

Leo's POV

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ The sounds of loud tapping echoed through the whole room. There was one tap per second and the sound continued for more than 20 minutes. The noise was cut off when…

"Geez, Leo. Will you stop doing that?" said Raph, appearing behind him to set up his breakfast. Raphael was, is, and always will be extremely grumpy, especially in the mornings before training. He went to the fridge to grab the milk for his cereal.

Realizing that he had kept tapping on the table, Leonardo immediately stopped. "Sorry, Raph. I was just thinking…"

Raphael halted in the middle of eating his breakfast and looked over at his older brother, wearing a concerned expression. He crossed his arms over his plastron. "About what?"

"Well, you remember last night when we fought the Kraang?" Leo looked at Raphael to see if he knew what he was talking about. Raphael seemed to understand and he nodded at Leo. "There was a loud crash inside the apartment building. And a girl was in there…"

His sentence was cut off by a gasp coming from his youngest brother. Michelangelo stood at the door like a statue. He looked like he had just seen the new volume of his favorite comic book. "No way, dude. Don't tell me you're…"

Leonardo blinked. He had no idea what his brother was talking about. Raphael didn't understand either. "I'm…?"

Mikey just sniffled, wiping a tear with his finger. "My brother is finally going through that phase."

Okay, now Leonardo was really confused. He still didn't understand. And Raphael laughing in the background wasn't helping anything. Leo just stared at his brother in confusion. "What are you trying to say?"

Mikey's grin grew bigger as he spelled out the word for his older brother. "You're in L-O-V-E, _in love_, man!"

Leo cringed in response. "Excuse me?"

"Don't deny it, my brotha. Its love at first sight, isn't it?"

Leonardo was stunned, while Raphael burst out laughing. Mikey had completely misunderstood what Leo was about to say. "What? It's not 'love-at-first-sight', Mikey and I'm not in love." Honestly, he would never know what went on inside his brother's tiny little brain. Maybe he was born without one.

Mikey looked surprised. "…You're not?"

Yep. It was official. Mikey was born brainless.

Raph scoffed. "Of course he's not. Leo's still obsessed with that Karai girl." Leo scowled at him.

Donatello walked into the kitchen to prepare his breakfast and overheard the conversation. "Really? I thought he was over her."

"Nope. I'm tellin' you, that girl is bad news."

"So Leo IS in love!" exclaimed Mikey. Raph shook his head and Donnie facepalmed.

A vein grew on Leo's forehead. "Guys! Now's not the time. I was talking about something important here."

Leo was getting irritated of his brothers talking about Karai like she was some kind of villain. ...okay, maybe she was a villain, but to Leo there was something special about Karai. She didn't seem like a bad person to him. He knew it was forbidden to have a crush on a Foot clan ninja, especially when she's the daughter of Shredder, but the way they both sneak out just to have those little playful battles on the roof seemed really…exciting. Karai was like an addicting drug to him. And Leo knew she thought the same way also.

Leonardo couldn't help it. He was a hopeless turtle.

Donatello settled down with his breakfast. "Sorry, Leo. What were you discussing?"

Leo kept his composure and decided not to argue with his brothers. For now. "I was thinking about what happened last night." he said. "Remember the girl in the building? She told the woman that she saw something strange outside."

"The girl looked freaked out about it, too," said Raphael, finishing his bowl of cereal.

Mikey's eyes widened. "No way. Dude, you don't think she saw us, right?"

Leo hoped not. If that girl revealed their identity to the city, or maybe even the whole world, thousands of people would be searching for them. And Master Splinter would not be pleased about it. "That's what I'm worried about. Donnie, could you find the coordinates of the place we went to?"

"I'm on it."

Raph threw his bowl in the kitchen sink and cracked his knuckles. "This is gonna be fun. Can't wait."

"Get ready for tonight, guys," exclaimed Leo. "'Cause we're heading out!"

* * *

Jocelyn's POV

She couldn't sleep at all.

Jocelyn's head was filled with the odd creatures. She had so many questions in her mind. Who were they? Why had they come here? Why were they fighting those robots? Who even trained them to do that? She couldn't stop thinking about them ever since she'd spotted them. Jocelyn would've found more information about the odd creatures if her aunt hadn't come in. If only she still had her phone…but Aunt Darcy was probably still furious with her.

Jocelyn looked at the clock on the wall: 7:40am. Her first class didn't begin 'til 8:30, but she decided to get up early anyway. Jocelyn followed her regular morning routine, doing a couple of exercises, brushing her teeth and her messy hair, putting moisturizer on her face, and putting on her outfit. She wasn't the type of girl to put on make-up. Her natural appearance seemed the best. Jocelyn headed to the kitchen to eat her breakfast: oatmeal with coconut-flavored coffee. Her favorite.

Aunt Darcy and Peter weren't home. She knew her aunt was dropping off Peter at his school before going to work. So, it was only her and the dog.

Damn, and Jocelyn was going to apologize and convince her to give her phone back.

Jocelyn glanced at her empty bowl. "Looks like Aunt Darcy forgot to feed you, Bubba." The great white Pyrenees barked in response.

Once she filled up her food bowl, Jocelyn grabbed her skateboard and headed to school. The area where she lived seemed urban. The apartments all appeared to be expensive or ghetto. Where she lived with her aunt was pretty ghetto, but that never really bothered her. However, the stores near her area were paradise. Red Mango, Chipotle, Barnes & Nobles, and Bouchan Bakery! (She didn't know what the last one was but shed have to try it out someday.) But of course, Antonio's Pizza was always the best.

After riding her skateboard for a few minutes or so, she stopped when she saw her friend Hayley Johansson waiting at the school entrance. She wore a red plaid cardigan over a plain white T-shirt, black leather shorts and black leather boots. She had short honey brown hair with brown eyes, and a double Monroe piercing.

Hayley spotted Jocelyn and strolled her way towards her. "Hey, Jo! Damn, you look horrible!"

Jocelyn gave her a weak chuckle. "I…slept late again." She understood her instinctual refusal to talk about the creatures with Hayley. If something went wrong, Jocelyn might get her friend involved.

"Jesus, girl. Do you know what that will do to your face?" Hayley said as the pair strolled down the hallways.

"Pfft. I honestly don't care about my face."

Hayley raised an eyebrow, as if she was speaking in a silent language. "Seriously? Girl, you should feel proud having that face! You don't even use make-up and you still look gorgeous! Aside to the bags under your eyes."

Honestly, Jocelyn never liked her face. It reminded her of her sister, especially when she put on make-up. Both sisters did have some similarities, so putting on make-up was not happening. "What are you talking about? You're the gorgeous lookin' one here."

Hayley scoffed. "Yeah, _sure_. With a boy haircut and a Monroe piercings, I look pretty damn _hot_."

Jocelyn smiled and nudged her arm. "Girl, I'm tellin' the truth. If you don't like it, try a new look. Maybe grow your hair?"

"Nah, that ain't my style. Mainly because when it's too hot, my hair frizzes up. Rather have short hair."

"Amen to that."

"What? You want it short?"

Jocelyn shrugged. "Not sure. But since I sweat too much in kickboxing, my hair gets wet and it's bothersome."

"Keep the long hair. It suits you."

Jocelyn smiled. She was glad that somebody had interest in her looks. Others in that school would much rather talk to her about her sister's looks. That was just upsetting. She felt Hayley flinch. "Shit! She's coming!"

Continuing to walk down the hall, Jocelyn took a glance at the person passing by her. Francesca da Villeton. Jocelyn had known her since 7th grade. She had kept the long brunette hair and preppy outfit. (What's with the pink plaid skirt?) The only difference was she wore twice as much make-up than before. Jocelyn didn't know why the preppy girl kept glaring at her.

"What's her problem?"

Hayley shook her head. "No idea. Probably 'cause your boss is her grandfather…?"

"Oh…yeah. Shit, that _is_ really awkward."

"No kiddin'. You should quit."

* * *

'Each one had different colored masks. One had red, another had blue...'

Jocelyn rapidly wrote information about the turtles in her journal, in case any reporters asked her any questions after she showed the world the video; after all, she was the only witness. She at least wanted to complete the paragraph before school ended. Jocelyn barely paid any attention to her classes. Her mind was full about of turtles. It was like she'd gone insane.

Hearing the school bell ring, she grabbed her belongings and went to work.

Jocelyn slammed the door open, quite the impressive feat. "Hey, Pepe!"

She spotted her manager watching his worker flatten dough. He glanced up, facing her. "Hello, Jocelyn. I hope you slept early this time. You have work to do."

She received a few notes on the customers' pizzas and their address. It was loads of notes; she assumed that there were easily more than 15 deliveries. Sometimes, she wished that Antonio's Pizza wasn't that popular.

Her first delivery was only 10 minutes away. She grabbed the pizza and headed to the address. Finding the building, she pressed the doorbell and waited 'til someone opened the door. "Delivery!"

Her appearance suggested she was Jocelyn's age. The girl had orange hair tied back into a low pony-tail. Her skin was pale with light freckles across her face and had bright blue eyes. She wore a yellow shirt and blue shorts over black long sleeves and tights. Jocelyn recognized her from school; her name was April O'Neil.

April had a curious expression on her face. "...You're from my school."

'Shit, she knows me,' she thought to herself. Jocelyn nervously laughed. "Ahaha...yeah..." It really was quite awkward, delivering pizza to someone from your school.

Jocelyn knew April O'Neil. She never talked to her before; only seeing the girl in her English and Gym classes. She was high in the honor roll list and one of the intelligent students in Roosevelt High School. Unlike the other smart kids, her appearance seemed less nerdy. She looked normal looking and quite appealing.

Jocelyn heard April call out someone that the pizza arrived. A boy with black hair suddenly appeared behind April and snatched the pizza box out of Jocelyn's hands. "Well, isn't he a desperate one." she thought.

April giggled at her comment. Oh, crud; Jocelyn didn't realize she'd said that aloud. She watched April as she took out her wallet. "Can't help it. Casey loves Antonio's pizza. So, how much?"

"$12.59"

April handed over the money, plus a tip. "Thanks. See you around school?"

Jocelyn looked surprised. "Ah? Um...sure." She watched April close the front door. Jocelyn wondered if she'd just made a new friend somehow. Putting that aside, she quickly grabbed her skateboard and headed off to deliver more pizzas. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

Closing time approached and her manager, Pepe offered her an envelope. "Great work, Jocelyn. I'm proud of you. Here's your monthly payment."

"Ttuunks,"(thanks) she mumbled against the counter in fatigue.

"Perhaps I could replace your position as the delivery girl."

Her face paled. She jolted up and stared at her manager with a mix of disbelief and revulsion. She heard Pepe chuckle at her reaction. "I'm only jesting. How was the delivery?"

Letting out a sigh of relief, she slumped down her chair. "Exhausting."

"It's for your own good, Jocelyn. I need you to stay awake." Pepe went over the sink and washed the dirty utensils. "Have you met anyone from school?"

Jocelyn cringed at the thought. "Nope. Thank goodness. But there was one girl. She's in my class."

"Oh? Is a friend of yours?"

"Nah. Well... not yet. I'm not sure but she was...nice."

Pepe smiled. "See? Some people in school aren't as bad."

She knew Pepe was right. Jocelyn shouldn't judge too much. Of course, there were plenty of people in the school that seemed cool. She just hadn't met them yet. And April was one of them. Truthfully, Jocelyn was eager to meet April in school tomorrow.

"Heh. You're right, Pepe. But I'm still not being the delivery girl."

Pepe chuckled. "Alright, Jocelyn. You're free to go." He watched her get up from her seat and grab her items. "Have a great weekend."

Jocelyn beamed at him. "Thanks, Pepe. See you on Monday!" She closed the restaurant door and headed off to her apartment.

After a few minutes of arriving at her room, she spotted a note. Taking it off of the fridge, she examined the note.

_Jocelyn,_

_Will be coming home late tonight. Take care of Peter for me and put him to sleep at 9:00. For dinner, I put money on the kitchen table so you can get a delivery. And make sure to feed/walk Bubba._

_- Darcy_

_P.S. Don't forget to get to sleep early tonight._

Jocelyn sighed. Her Aunt wasn't gonna give her phone back, was she? She had to set-up a plan to convince her aunt to give it back somehow. Perhaps in the morning she could take a shot at it.

_'But how can I put it online if Auntie doesn't give me my phone?'_ She pondered on that. Could she make another video? _'Wait...that's it!'_ Jocelyn could take videos on her old iPod. It was perfect! Why hadn't she thought of this before? Hopefully, the turtles would appear again in the night. This time, she wouldn't make any mistakes.

She smiled when Peter giggled happily at the joke Patrick had said. "Peter! What do you want for dinner?"

Peter gave her a toothy smile. "Chicken wings!"

* * *

Author's POV

The sun lit up the city of New York. The amount of Yorkers began to increase as nighttime approached and the atmosphere cooled. Beneath the sewers, four mutant turtles investigated where the coordinates of a certain apartment building was located. Donatello grasped his GPS while Leo tailed behind him. Mikey followed Raph, groaning. "How much longer?"

Annoyed by his groaning, Raph looked back at his younger brother. "Will you shut it? You've been whining ever since we've started searching the damn place."

Mikey sensed his limbs falling asleep. "Ugh. I can't go any further, dudes. My legs are gonna collapse and the stench is growing stronger!" He covers his face with both hands, attempting to hold his breath. "I... can't...breathe..."

Donnie rolled his eyes at his brother's dramatic action. "Try to hold it longer, Mikey. We'll be there approximately 10 to 20 minutes."

"Why are we going through the sewers anyways?" asked Raph, ignoring the grunting noises coming from behind him.

"Well Raph, there's the fact that it's summertime, so sunset doesn't arrive 'til 8:30pm."

That caught Mikey's attention, forgetting that the place stunk and his legs ached. "Whoa, that's so weird, dude."

Donnie chuckled. "Hehe. Yeah, you could say that. And you know what else?"

"What? What?"

"Sunrise doesn't appear 'til it's around 5:20am." Donnie watched Mikey's mouth agape. Donnie chuckled a little. He enjoyed showing off his intelligence to his brothers. Especially Mikey.

"Whoaaaa. That's so awesome!" Mikey exclaimed. "Do you, like, visit April around that time?"

Donatello's face flushed at the idea. "No! Where'd you even get that idea from?!"

"What idea?"

Leo stopped walking. "_Guys_! Focus! Donnie, is there any shortcuts?"

Donnie coughed, keeping his composure. He looked at his GPS. "Apparently, there's only a one-way trail to the location."

"Alright, before we continue, you guys remember the plan, right?"

All his brothers nodded in response. Leo set eyes on Mikey. "Mikey, are you sure?"

"Of course, man." said Mikey, smirking at his brother.

Leo crossed his arms over his plastron. He doubted his brother knew what the plan was, no matter how many times he repeated it. "Alright. Tell me what it is."

"No problem, me brotha. We pretend to search for something, getting the girl's attention while one of us sneaks in her room and BAM! Girly is tied up captured and we ask questions about the video."

Leo thought wrong. He actually did remember the plan. Even his brothers looked amazed. "Uh... that's right, Mikey."

Mikey just smirked. "And you guys all thought I was stupid."

* * *

Author's POV

After feeding and walking Bubba, she put her baby cousin to sleep by humming a lullaby. Although Jocelyn was a terrible singer, Peter didn't mind. He lost consciousness after a minute or two. After tucking him in bed and kissing his forehead, she headed to her bedroom.

Jocelyn quickly changed into a black long sleeved jumpsuit, putting on black gloves and boots. She tucked her long waves of hair inside the 3 holed-mask. She took a long glance in the mirror; she looked like a movie cat burglar. 'It'll have to do' she told herself. The turtles probably wouldn't see her in the darkness while wearing this outfit.

Grabbing the iPod and switching the lights off, she sat in front of her window, taking a peek into the alleyway. Not a turtle in sight. She slouched down on her beanie chair and looked at her watch. _'9:18.'_ She doubted they'd appear around this time since last time they came around 12 o'clock.

Then, she heard the same crash from outside.

Jocelyn peered outside the window. And there they were. _'It's them!'_ She started to play the video and recorded the turtles. She was in disbelief that they came again. But why? She observed the turtles; they appeared to be looking for something.

"So...what are we looking for again?" asked Mikey.

Donnie slapped his head in exasperation. "We're looking for the mutagen, Mikey." Mikey glanced at his brother, looking confused. Donnie sighed. "The Ooze?"

A light bulb popped up from Mikey's head. "Oh! Right!" Mikey winked at Donnie. "_WE ARE HERE FOR THE OOZE!_" He made his sentence loud and clear so the girl above could hear f and gave Donnie a thumbs-up. His brother simply slapped his head again; worried that Mikey might blow their cover.

Jocelyn heard Mikey's sentence and fell for the lie. _'So that's why they came back.'_ Continuing to record the turtles while they searched the alleyway, she noticed one turtle was missing.

_'Did one of them not come today?'_ she thought to herself. No, she was positive that four turtles came out from the sewer. Jocelyn peeked out of the window, searching for the missing reptile. There was no sign of where the other turtle went to. Then, her vision turned blue.

Jocelyn gazed into the two wide blue orbs like the color of the ocean. She sensed its warm breath coming from its nose. She felt the mask almost brushing against hers. The sensation was overwhelming, so warm. And so close. She remained in that spot, desiring to stroke its silky green skin.

Wait a minute. Green?

Jocelyn's eyes expanded, again staring at the blue eyes. She came back to her senses and realized she was face-to-face with one of the turtles; the turtle with the blue mask, hanging upside-down outside her window. Her face paled and mouth hung open.

"AAAHHHHHH!" she shrieked, unintentionally head-butting the turtle. The poor turtle tumbled down the fire escape, massaging the bruise. Jocelyn scuttled back, horrified by how close it was. The creature was even bigger close-up.

Leo stepped inside the girl's room. "Hold on. I'm not going to hurt you."

He took a few steps forward, which made Jocelyn shiver in fear. _'It even talks!'_ Well, she knew that the last time, but still! She grabbed the nearest item and threw it at the creature. Multiple of paper balls, pens, her books, a chair, and a soccer ball flew at the direction of the reptile. "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

He managed to dodge all the objects and suddenly appeared behind her back. After a couple of screams and crashes, Leo finally tied up the girl and carried her down to the alleyway. Leo dropped her on the ground, where she landed on her butt.

She felt one of the turtles pull off her mask, making her hair all frizzy. All four creatures stared down at the human girl. Yeah, they seem pretty huge close-up. _'Oh. My. God.'_ she felt her face drain in color.

The orange masked turtle gazed at the girl with a smile. "Woah, she's pretty!"

Her eyes broadened after gathering that comment into her brain. _'A-Are they going to…'_ Jocelyn shrieked again.

"PLEASE DON'T RAPE ME!"

The turtles jumped, alarmed by her sudden scream. Her shout could've easily attracted nearby residents. Raphael covered her mouth and pulled out one of sai.

He raised his sai closer to the girl's face. "If you don't be quiet, I swear I'll kill you."

Frightened, she attempted to calm down while Raphael pulled his weapon away. The girl heavily panted and her heart started to race. Jocelyn had never been this scared.

"W-What do you want?"

The purple masked turtle walked towards the human girl, making sure he kept his distance from her. He knew how frightened she was. "We mean no harm. Just give us the cinematography in your mechanical device."

The girl just blinked.

Raph rolled his eyes at his brother. "Speak dumb, Don."

Jocelyn tilted her head to the side. "…You mean the video in my iPod?"

Raphael raised his eyebrow ridge at the girl. Donatello glowered back at Raphael. "See? She understood what I was saying!"

Ignoring his younger brothers, Leo nodded his head. "Yes, miss. Your iPod."

"W-Why?"

Before he even spoke to the girl, Leo was cut off by Mikey. "Well you see, since the Ooze pretty much mutated us people will think we're freaks so we stay in the sewers! And we were trained by our Master, Splinter, who's a giant rat and we fight the Kraang droids and the Foot clan and-!"

"Mikey! Is telling her all that really necessary?" exclaimed Donnie, clapping a hand over his brother's open mouth. Mikey mumbled something that he couldn't understand.

Jocelyn's brain couldn't function properly after hearing Mikey's explanation. All she could recall was 'a giant rat' and 'Kraang droids'. Jocelyn assumed that the so-called 'Kraang droids' were those robots from last night. And thinking about a giant rat made her shudder. She did not want to see that in real life.

Raph glanced down at the girl. "Look, girlie. The point is we keep ourselves hidden. So hand over the damn iPod."

Jocelyn bobbed her head up and down, kicking her iPod towards the turtles. They all looked stunned. The turtles were expecting a little disagreement from her or something. But the girl obeyed and just handed her electronic device to them.

Raph raised his eyebrow ridge. "Uh…thanks?" He threw the iPod over to Donnie and made him delete the video.

Leo planted his hand on Raph's shoulder. "See, Raph? All you have to do is kindly ask. Violence is never the answer." Raph only growled at him in response.

"It's fine. I have another video in my phone." Jocelyn said.

Leo glanced back at the girl. "…And where is it, exactly?" He tried to calm down Raph, who wanted very badly to strangle her.

"Hehehe, well… my aunt has it…" whispered the girl, but it was clear enough that all turtles heard her. One of the turtles was about to question her why but the girl cut them off. "Don't ask. Long story."

Jocelyn couldn't believe she was communicating with the creatures. Had she really gone insane? Was this a dream? Oh, she hoped it was. But their presence felt real enough and she very much doubted that it was.

Leo sighed in frustration.

His brothers really weren't getting anywhere. All they had to accomplish was to delete the video but unexpectedly, the girl recorded TWO videos of them. Leonardo was feeling a bit anxious, worried about what would happen if Master Splinter found out about this. His Sensei would not be pleased about it. Leo needed to intimidate the girl a little to conclude their situation before the master knows.

"I'd hate to do this…"

Leonardo drew out one of his katana, pointing to the human girl. He watched the girl as she shivered in fear. His brothers flabbergasted.

"You've got until tomorrow night to give us the video. We know where you live, so we will find you."

He heard the girl gulped and rapidly nod her head. She was terrified, he knew that. Leo felt bad for frightening the poor girl, but it was for the sake of keeping their identity secret. He felt pressure on his shoulder and glanced back at his brother.

Raph smirked mischievously. "Geez, Leo. Better calm down. Violence is never the answer, y'know." His brother ignored him. He put his sword in its case and walked back into the sewer hole.

Raphael turned back at the girl. "Oh yeah, and this conversation never happened. Got it, girlie?" He watched the girl nod in response and followed his brother. Donnie and Mikey untied the girl's wrists and ankles.

Once the rope was loose, Jocelyn rubbed her wrists, seeing a few red marks. The purple masked turtle spoke. "I'm sorry, miss. Usually, they're not like this. Well… mostly speaking about Leo."

Donatello observed the girl gradually nodding. Certainly she was still scared of the four giant turtles unexpectedly giving her a pleasant welcoming. Mikey patted the girl's back lightly in comfort, causing the girl to don an expression of shock and horror.

"No worries, girl! You don't have to be afraid! My brothers are cool once you get to know them!"

Unlike the other two turtles who just left, Donatello and Mikey seemed rather… kind to the human girl. Aside from being anxious around the giant reptiles, Jocelyn believed that maybe they weren't so bad.

"I won't tell."

Mikey looked confused. "Huh?"

"I won't tell anything about you guys. I'll try to get my phone by tomorrow."

Jocelyn only said that so she wouldn't be harmed by them. She received a huge grin from the smallest turtle, Mikey. Even Donatello gave her a gentle smile. "Thanks."

Jocelyn nodded and the two turtles departed. She sat on the ground and watched them enter the sewers. Once they disappeared, Jocelyn sighed in relief.

_'Thank goodness they're gone.'_ She thought to herself. However, Jocelyn had two problems. One: Jocelyn needed her phone from Aunt Darcy before tomorrow night before the turtles do something awful. Two: If Jocelyn deleted the video, she couldn't give a story to her aunt. But there was no other choice. To not get her family involved with the situation, she had to perform a major sacrifice.

What the hell happened to her normal life?

Jocelyn inwardly cried and banged her head on the ground. _'Forgive me, the Almighty Father in Heaven! I have done nothing wrong!'_ After desperately praying and begging God to not let her die tomorrow, she began to climb up the fire escape heading inside her apartment.

But little did she know that a petite silhouette figure stood in the window, witnessing Jocelyn chatting with giant turtles.

* * *

**~~~A/N:**

**DUN. DUN. DUNNN. (so dramatic) What will happen next? And whose figure was in that window? Here's a sneak-peek of the next up-coming chapter:**

"_Well I ain't buying it. I don't trust her one bit."_

"_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!"_

"_Are you sure it will work, Leo?"_

"_I saw them last night!"_

_~ xpetunia ~_


End file.
